


To Help and To Heal

by Pineapple125



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Atoning for sins, Daisy has justice on the brain, Jemma and Bucky are Friends, Steve and Daisy are Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple125/pseuds/Pineapple125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of CA:CW and the Season 3 Finale of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy and Jemma travel to Wakanda to help Steve and T'Challa with Bucky's memory and brainwashing, but Daisy isn't helping probono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

Jemma knew about the plan for weeks, you had given her clear instructions of what to do and when to do it, just hoping she would understand and keep it a secret. 

Secret. That was the key word.

All she needed to do was start researching how to reverse engineer several decades of Hydra brainwashing. Easy enough, it should take her a few days at most, some light problem solving. 

It was getting off the base that was the main issue. You had already given Simmons the burn phone that you rigged up to be untraceable both ways, programmed the number from the other burn phone that you were taking with you, and told her you’d call her when you were ready. It was easy enough reprograming the security protocols, since you had designed them it was actually easier than easy, it was subtly saying goodbye that made you wonder if you should stay and try to repair the damage. With every one though, you soon realized that there was only one way to atone for your sins and avenge Lincoln’s death. And you need the help from some super soldiers to do that. 

Last on your list of goodbyes was Coulson, of course you had saved the hardest for last, but he surely couldn’t go first. Your plan takes action tomorrow so this has to be good, knowing you probably won’t be back for some time. 

As you walk in his office the look on his face says it all. Everything you could’ve hoped to tell him, he already knows, because he knows how you feel. You blame yourself. Lincoln had no right to take your place on that plane, he had no right to save you. Five people. Five friends. All putting there lives on the line only to lose them for you. It was too much. You should’ve been the one to die, not them. And he understands. No words are exchanged. He gives you a hug and you hug back with all of the adoration and respect you can muster. Coulson was the closest you’d had to a father figure, he cared about you like no one else did and believed in you most importantly when you didn’t believe in yourself. Once the hug is over all you can say is a heartfelt and painful “Thank you,” before you nod your head goodbye, not looking back to see the tears streaming down his face. 

The alarm on your phone goes off at 3:30 the next morning, and you silently get up and get dressed. Taking your backpack with your clothes, your computer, and your cash, while shoving your phone into your pocket, you sneak out of your room and off of the base. Deciding it’s best to take a car instead of a plane, you hop into the driver’s seat and start the engine. Somehow you have to make it back to New York City to steal your old license plate off your van before anyone can track the S.H.I.E.L.D. plate and find you. Figuring in your current location, it’ll take you about three and a half to four hours to get to the city and find your van and then you’ll have to anonymously purchase a plane ticket to Wakanda. That didn’t sound suspicious at all. 

You turn your head to start backing out the parking space, when you’re suddenly greeted with Simmons smiling face, offering you biscuit with the nod of her head. 

Screaming you jump back only to hit the horn and let out a clear signal as to where you are and what you’re doing. You signal for her to duck while you put the car back in park and turn it off. She starts to say something but you cut her off. 

“Jemma!? What the hell are you doing here? I told you I’d call you when I needed your expertise.” you whispered furiously.

“Yes, you did, but you see, I already figured out a way to reverse engineer the brainwashing that Hydra did to Sergeant Barnes, so I figured that I could just come with you, that way we can save the hassle later on!” she said in her, ‘I’m telling you the truth, but I have ulterior motives voice.’

You gave a look that says you’re not impressed with her bullshit story, and her facade crumbles.   
“Fine, okay, you got me, it’s just that you only get so many opportunities to meet your heroes and, well, with you going to find Captain Rogers, I figured I could tag along and maybe ask him some questions, just chat a bit” she explained sheepishly.

“I didn’t know Captain America was one of your heroes.” you responded

“He’s not, I mean he is, he’s a wonderful person, very smart, and strong, he has good judgement, all hero-worthy qualities. But I don’t want to ask him questions about himself, no-o-o I want to find out more about Agent Peggy Carter! She helped found S.H.I.E.L.D., she was British, she was brilliant, she was British, an amazing woman, did I mention she was British?” she gushed.

“Shh Jemma, they’ll hear us. And yes you did mention that.” you warned her.

Taking a moment to process the scene, you debated on wether you should kick her out of the car and continue on your journey alone, but realizing that she had already packed a light bag, added a separate bag with toys from the lab, and baked biscuits for the trip, it seemed futile to make her leave. She was also right, if she came along now, it would save you and her the hassle of trying to transport her to Wakanda later. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to have a familiar face, knowing Jemma understands what guilt can do to a person. 

Checking outside the car, making sure no one was looking for the mysterious car horn noise, you turned to her again. “Alright, you can come along, but come sit up here with me, I don’t like the idea of you creeping over my shoulder again. And we have to stick to the plan I designed, it’s too dangerous right now to improvise.” you remind her. With the Accords in play they’ll have to go through serious tests to even get to Wakanda.

“Yes, that won’t be a problem. I’ve grabbed some things from the lab that might be able to help us once we get going. Just some simple things for travel; a first aid kit, an emergency blanket, some emergency water, and some provisions, just in case we get stuck somewhere unsavory. But I’ve also been working on these for a few days,” pulled out assorted household items and a few of Fitz’s cloaked I.C.E.R.’s, “this ‘contact case’ is actually the house to a small set of inner ear comms, these assorted jewelry pieces are imbedded with micro cameras that give a 360 degree view of wherever you are, and these lipsticks turn into some multi-purpose tools, for instance this once is a knife, this one contains a high powered infrared laser that can cut through most steel reinforced iron, these two contain a concentrated aerosol version of the dendrotoxin used in the I.C.E.R.’s, and last but not least this one is a single bullet powerful handgun, only used in case of emergencies.” she went on for a few more minutes explaining the other gadgets she had “borrowed” from the lab, some splinter and flash bombs disguised as blue and pink maxi pads, respectively, along with some specialized nylon rope, some glow in the dark paint disguised as perfume, her scentless tracker liquified as hand wipes, and finally a small pack of tissues, because it was allergy season. 

“Jemma, I have to say I’m thoroughly impressed, thoroughly, like you were very thorough. And I would compliment you more, but we should probably get on the road if we want to make it to the city by 8.” you said looking at the clock on the dash, by this time it was already four and you knew the early shift agents would be up checking the perimeter soon. 

“Right, I almost forgot! We have some super soldiers to find!” she said enthusiastically. You just laughed to yourself and started to explain the plan to her.


	2. The Plan

“Alright the plan goes as followed,” you explained as you drove, “I’ve been tracking King T’Challa’s purchases and tapping his phone calls, illegally I mind you, in order to find out where Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes disappeared to after the events of the fight with Mr. Stark. I managed to pinpoint the location of his secret lab in the middle of the Wakandan jungle that he runs privately, through the government, using satellite imagery of the country. I figure that’s a good place to keep some known fugitives and a cryostasis lab.” you explained.

“So Sergeant Barnes and Cap are in Wakanda with King T’Challa providing them a place to stay. That sounds easy to break into.” she said sarcastically.

“Gosh Jemma, we’re not gonna break in! We have to be careful, breaking in isn’t careful, and I can’t take on the Black Panther and Captain America and possibly the Winter Soldier at the same time. Once we get to Wakanda I’m going to hack into the compound security system and make an anonymous phone call to the Captain asking him to meet, that’s where you and me will explain what we have to offer. And if that doesn’t work, then I’ll show him what I can do and we’ll run somewhere safe.” you said hopefully.

“Brilliant plan Daisy, I’m sure we’ll survive.” she said grimly. You had to admit, it did sound like the odds were definitely not in your favor, but by this point it was too late to turn back. 

You were still about two hours out so you told Jemma to get some sleep while you drove into the city, to which she happily obliged.

When you saw the signs for New York City start to come into view and you could see the skyline you woke her up to help you navigate, you hadn’t been back in your home since you left with Coulson that first day S.H.I.E.L.D. picked you up. Seeing your awe Jemma starting retelling stories of the team when you first joined, remembering fun memories of some of your first missions together and how simple things seemed back then. Sometimes it’s good to remember the fun times, as if they were still happening, but once you got near the alley where your van was parked you and Simmons started focusing on the plan and how you planned on creating new identities for yourselves. 

You found your van right where you had left it, a little dusty, but not too ruffed up, knowing that few people ever frequent this alley, due to the “No Trespassing” signs that you’d put up. Unlocking the van, you opened the door to find everything where you’d left it, and got to work erasing Jemma’s identity and creating new ones for yourselves. 

Trying to get into Wakanda means that you’ll automatically be looked upon as a threat, due to the nature of your trip, which you decided to put as business made it a little bit easier, however there was still a chance they could find Jemma’s old identity, which is why you had to delete it all. From her birth certificate to all of the news articles and every picture she’s ever posted, all of it had to go. 

All of it had to go onto a flash drive. 

You’d been in the habit of deleting people’s identities for money when you were a kid, but sometimes people didn’t pull through like you’d hope, so you started saving all of their information on flash drives, that way if they didn’t pay, they’d still exist, and if they did they had a way to find old connections. Your flash drive was still in your van so you grabbed it and handed Jemma her, which she tucked safely away in her boot heel compartment, just like you had. You decided you’d use plastic flash drives that you had purchased specifically for a moment like this, that way when you walked through the metal detector at the airport, it wouldn’t register. Technology is amazing. 

Once you’d purchased the plane tickets and registered a fake job interview for the pair of you at a small lab researching rare flora and fauna, Simmons assuring you she could keep up with the jargon, the two of you headed about an hour South to Newark airport across state borders in New Jersey. You readied your fake passports and headed through Customs. You weren’t worried about leaving the States, generally people didn’t have a problem with that, it was getting into Wakanda that worried you. You looked everywhere, okay not everywhere, but a lot of places, namely Google, but you couldn’t find any information about the security at Wakandan airports or how difficult it is to get into the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing some of the later chapters, but I'll try and post a new one every day!


	3. Flying High

The flight was about seven hours, you slept most of the way, Simmons was busy freeloading off of the WiFi I hacked for her and studying rare plants and creatures found inWakanda. You told her that it probably wouldn’t come to that point, but she assured you she was doing it purely out of genuine interest. Genuine interest my ass. 

Like you’d expected, the security was a bit tougher than that of the States, given recent events, but that actually just meant a thorough background check, fingerprint analysis, passport check, and two security screenings, one through a metal detector and one with a handsy TSA personnel. You thought you heard Simmons mutter “I can’t believe I learned all of the regional flowers for nothing.” as you got in the cab, but it might have just been your imagination. 

The cab took you as far as the end of the province, which you paid for and then called another cab to take you to the other side of that province. By the end of the day you were in the closest city to the lab hidden amongst the jungle, so you checked into a cheap hotel room indefinitely and made yourselves a nice little home for the time being. While you set up all of your computers and notebooks, Jemma sat opposite the room from you setting up all of her portable lab equipment. 

As you were both lying down to get a good night’s rest you remembered you never asked her how she figured out a way to remove 70 years of Hydra brainwashing. At this inquiry she squealed with excitement. “I’m so glad you finally asked, I had almost forgotten about it! Hypnosis has been an effective tool for getting over phobias and mental blocks in people and personality types for decades, however few people actually take the time to realize what the science is capable of. If we can hypnotize Sergeant Barnes into a deep sleep and reassociate the trigger words that bring out the Winter Soldier, to bring out something else than he won’t be able to lose control, because the urge will be gone! Isn’t it great, instead of triggering the Soldier we could just make him have to pee, or want to make cookies, or even just tie up his hair, I mean the gentle possibilities are endless, no more death and destruction. Of course he’d still have the memories from the past, those I can’t take away unless we pulled a Coulson and implanted fake ones, but that’s torturous and cruel, and should never be done again, not to mention dangerous.” she rambled.

“Hypnosis, Jemma that’s genius. I wonder why no one has thought of that, it’s simple but it could work.” you realized.

“Simply brilliant, that’s what they call me.” she joked.

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep with the jet lag in play, but you didn’t stay asleep for long.

A chorus of glasses shattered around you, windows, mirrors, whatever could break, broken and shattered around you. The echoes of your mother’s voice rang in your ear, “I thought I’d survived all that torture for you, because you were my gift. But you’re not. This is.” You prepared yourself to feel the life drain out of you, but nothing came. You opened your eyes as she began to drain the life out of your friends, those who had sacrificed everything for you. Images flashed before your eyes; Tripp’s body crumbling to the ground from your earthquake, Raina’s blood dripping from her neck, stabbed by your mother, Charles taking the final hit from Malick that was meant to end her life, James stabbing Lash through the heart as he carried you to safety, and last but not least Lincoln’s voice cracking over the comms system between the Quinjet and Zephyr-1 as he confessed his love for you. The dream came back to your mother holding a gun to you, pulling the trigger, and shooting you twice in the stomach, this time knowing you wouldn’t wake up eventually. 

“Daisy! Daisy!! Daisy wake up! You’re having a nightmare! You need to wake up!” you heard Jemma shout in the distance, but all you could focus on were the bullet wounds, pouring blood.

“Daisy wake up!!” you felt her shaking your shoulders vehemently, causing you to jump awake, just in time to see some of her beakers fall from her work table. Everything was vibrating, to a small degree, but getting worse by the minute. You took a deep breath and let out the fear from your nightmare, and sure enough the vibrations swelled and then subsequently disappeared. Looking at the clock you realized it was almost four in the morning, Wakandan time, and you realized you’d never get back to sleep. “Thanks Jemma, for waking me up.”

“Don’t worry about it. Was it the same one, or was it different? It’s been a while since you lost control like that.” she noted.

“It was the same one, a little different, it ended with Jia-Ying shooting me in the stomach twice, again, right where Quinn shot me the first time.” you explained. “I think I’m just anxious from the traveling, maybe some Tai Chi will help.” you suggested. As you got up from the bed, Jemma gave you a sympathetic look and nodded. 

“Alright, I’m going to try and go back to sleep. If you need anything don’t be afraid to wake me, we’re in this together Daisy.” she reminded you.

“Until the end of the line.” you replied.

"That's really cheesy." she retorted.

"You're right, see you later." With that she smiled and returned to her cot, quickly falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment about any ideas for drabbles or imagines you may have!


	4. An Encounter

You began going through the moves that May taught you, slowly relaxing into the serenity it brought you, remembering all of the times she ‘d reminded you to control your emotions. Smiling at the thought, you traveled outside of your room, to check out the gym that supposedly resided in the basement, although no one in the hotel said anything of it, it was there. State of the art equipment lined the walls and a square red mat in the center of the room. It reminded you the base with its simplicity and extravagance at the same time. 

You started off with a run, just to warm up your legs, then switching to one of the punching bags, hoping to relieve some of the built up stress from your most recent nightmare, when you felt the vibrations growing stronger. Not yours though, someone else, much bigger than you and you recognized the sensation of vibranium. It was fairly obvious to you that either Captain America had realized that earthquakes never happen inWakanda and came to check out the threat, King T’Challa came himself, or someone woke up Sergeant Barnes to come, given his level of stealth. Waiting for another clue you started hitting the bag differently, instead of the ‘I’ve been trained for years and could break all your bones’ stance you’d originally been focused on, you decided to start hitting the bag more along the lines of ‘It’s my first time hitting a punching bag, it looked so much easier on T.V.’ that way no one would expect you could hold your own. 

Just as you thought another clue came shortly after you changed your style. One jab in particular, where you pretended to aim to the side of the bag and trip into it, you heard an ever so soft chuckle. The voice was barely there, but you’d never heard it before, which meant it had to be none other than the Winter Soldier. 

You debated in your head for a few minutes about what you should do, but when you heard the draw of a syringe, you decided that whatever you were planning on doing had to be fast. 

So you did the logical thing.

You turned around, locked eye contact with him, knowing exactly where he was, even though he wasn’t in plain sight, and you held your hands palms down towards the ground. Talking very calmly you whispered, “Inject me and the building comes down.”

The way his eyes widened in a small glimpse of horror as he stepped out of the shadows made you understand three things;  
One, he knew you caused the tremor a few hours earlier.  
Two, he knew you knew that he’d been there the whole time.  
And three, he knew you were dead serious.

As the ground started to tremble slightly, you saw him attempt to walk towards you trying slightly to not fall over, however failing miserably. Stopping the vibrations, you offered up a medium, “Can we just talk?”

He made it a point to empty the syringe onto the floor of the gym and drop the small amount that was left in the bottle on the floor. Once you nodded in acknowledgement he strutted over to where you were standing and got in a fighting stance. Presumably he was going to try and teach you some better fighting techniques, so you decided to have some fun with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for commenting, it's so nice to read them!


	5. A Little Sparring Never Killed Nobody

As you took your stance you analyzed his, just like May had taught you. He was relaxed, confident, almost to the point of cockiness, but nevertheless you had just spent the last half hour flailing your arms around the bag like one of those inflatable dudes they have at car sales. Never mind, you had to focus. Assuming he thought you had never stepped foot into a gym, let alone a ring, he was probably going to take it easy on you. And you hated that thought. You were angry, you were hurt, and you needed to hit something. 

You decided to make the first move, lunging forward towards him with a perfect right cross to his jaw, taking him by surprise and sending him stumbling back a few steps. He looked up in shock, clearly taken aback by your speed, he quickly returned with an equally as perfect side sweep. However, you were too smart for that. As he ducked down to kick your legs out you latched onto his upper torso and rolled him under you in a somersault. 

“What’s wrong? Never seen a girl on top?” you teased him. 

“Not in a long time doll.” he retorted smoothly. 

You realized too late that you had made a mistake letting him talk, when you felt his calf wrap around yours and flip you under him. He inched closer to your face and you took the opportunity to prep for your next move. You craned your neck up towards his face, playing the little game he was playing, tightened your core and wedged your knee so you had a perfect angle to get to his stomach.

Once again taking him by surprise, you used your foot and your knee to propel you into his stomach making him lose his breath, and then followed it up by using your momentum to use him in a backwards somersault, landing you back on top and smirking down at him. 

You got onto your feet, holding your hand out for him, and returned to the original stance. This time he knew not to hold back. You both fought with passion, a flurry of emotions the two of you shared, but didn’t acknowledge. There was anger and hate and hurt and guilt and regret all mixed into a frenzy of jabs and blocks, with the occasional flip from you, until you were both out of breath and sweaty. He finally managed to pin you down after he tripped you, but neither of you had the heart to keep fighting. Something about the rawness of the situation made you understand everything he went through.

Because you were the same. Unmade and taken apart piece by piece, rearranged just so, a tool. One way or another always ending with someone you loved getting hurt. The only difference was that he never begged for Hydra’s forgiveness, he didn’t want to go back to them, the monsters that made him, he fought it, you asked for it. You begged for Hive to take you back. You were more of a monster than Bucky. You were weak. 

As if reading your deepest thoughts, he stared down at you with beautiful, big, blue eyes, trying to drink in your soul. “You’re not a monster.” he said to you.

“You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve done.” you whispered back, mesmerized by the the way he was staring at you.

“Yes I do. I know you because we’re the same.” and with that he closed the gap between your bodies and kissed you with as much passion as the fight had had. You returned it, needing to feel something other than pain for a minute, allowing him access to your mouth as he swept his tongue in. You moaned into his mouth as he tugged on your lips. After a short while you broke apart and looked deep into each others eyes, neither daring to say anything to the other. 

He finally got up off you and offered his hand to help you stand. You took it, not trusting your own legs to get up by yourself and the two of you started to walk over to the benches but a sigh and frustrated footsteps made the two of you jump. 

“Gosh Daisy! When were you ever planning on coming back up to the room? You know I worry after you lose control! What if something happens and I’m not here to-“ she stops short once she realizes you weren’t alone. “Oh, hello! It’s lovely to meet you Mr. Barnes. Is Daisy filling you in on how we plan on helping you?” she formally shakes his had vigorously and stares at him with wide eyes. 

“Jemma, he isn’t here because of that. He thought I was an enemy, he came here to kill me.” you whispered to her, knowing he probably heard you but not caring because it was true.

“Oh, so I suppose you don’t know about my solution to your brainwashing problem?” she gestured back to him.

With this he immediately grabbed both of your’s and Jemma’s hands and pulled you along up to your room. “Pack, I’m taking you to see Steve and T’Challa right now. By this point, I’ll take anything.” he said. As you started packing, Jemma started protesting.

“Mr. Barnes-“ she started.

“My name is Bucky.” he stated.

“Bucky, this idea is purely just a hypothesis. I’d much rather run diagnostics and examine your symptoms for a while, maybe run some controlled experiments, before even beginning to think of testing it on you. It’s very dangerous as a scientist to jump to conclusions, and we definitely shouldn’t rush head on into an idea that has no proof it’ll even work in the first place. I mean there are so many variables, an infinite amount really, so many things could go wrong. Hypnosis itself is a risky business.” as she rambled on in her natural science language, he slowly started losing interest and began playing with the toys on he makeshift lab table. “Don’t touch that please, or that, or that, actually you know what just don’t touch anything.” quickly realizing that she stopped rambling when you started messing with her things, he kept touching more and more gadgets. Looking over at you packing, he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for leaving comments!


	6. The Star Spangled Meeting

Once you’d finished packing, the three of you made your way down to the lobby, where you found a black SUV waiting for you. Looking at Bucky for confirmation you climbed into the backseat, sitting between him and Jemma, you found yourself face to face with, what you assumed to be, some of King T’Challa’s bodyguards. Whether they were or not was irrelevant, you knew how to take care of yourself and Jemma. The drive to the lab where, once again, you assumed Captain Rogers and King T’Challa himself were taking refuge, was quiet. Jemma mumbled the occasional factoid about the localized flora and fauna for the different regions you were in, pretending to be interested really boosted her spirits, although in reality, you had no clue what she was saying. 

Every once in a while you’d catch Bucky staring at you in your peripheral vision, but when you looked over he would immediately look away. You couldn’t help but remember the feeling of his lips on yours, soft and inviting. But you couldn’t go down that road, not yet anyways. You weren’t coming to help Bucky and Captain Rogers for nothing. To you, there were only two things you needed to do.   
First: Help Bucky heal. He wasn’t wrong when he said the two of you were the same. Manipulated and abused, forced to do awful things to the people you love, tearing you apart bit by bit from the inside. He had a chance of being able to function without worry again, and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to help him in any way you could.   
Second: Use Captain Roger’s information to take down the rest of Hydra. He may think he knew all of Hydra’s moves, but if Malick could run a completely off-the-books, psycho, Hydra god-worshipping group of crazy people, than so could anyone else. Hydra needed to die. Permanently. 

Of course none of your intentions were bad, no. However, you were not prepared for the whole series of questions into your background with Hydra and your sense of urgency in taking them down. Between the whole ordeal with Ward and the Centipede Project, then the whole ordeal with Tripp’s death, which would no doubt sink into a soft spot with the two Howling Commandos, then with your mother and father, and then Hive and Lincoln, one stair after another on the 20 story spiraling staircase that had become your life was a lot. A lot that you didn’t have time or energy to explain. It would be easier for everyone if you just took down Hydra yourself.

Of course you could hack in and steal the information, but figuring Captain Rogers was a bit of an old fashioned kind of guy, you figured there was definitely some form of hard-copy documents detailing some important Hydra agendas. 

By the time you’d finished daydreaming deep within your mind, the SUV pulled into the small parking lot of the compound. Way off the beaten path, like way off, stood the facility where Bucky had been kept in cryo for the last week. It was a beautiful building you had to admit. It reminded you of Stark Tower, just more sophisticated. It was a sizable, sleek, modern building, with lots of windows letting in the natural light. It stuck out like a sore thumb with the lush and dense forest in the background, but at the same time it made total sense for it to be there. 

You were ushered in quickly, not wanting to draw unwanted attention, from who is still a mystery, but mostly because the rest of the compound still wasn’t convinced that you wouldn’t destroy them all. Once you walked in the door a woman came up with handcuffs that looked a lot like your gauntlets, asking respectfully if you’d put them on. At first you wanted to say no, but you couldn’t blame them for being scared, you were a monster, they had a right to protect themselves.

After putting on the cuffs, the three of you turned the corner, where you ran straight into a wall of pure muscle. “Hello Agent Simmons, Agent Johnson. It’s nice to finally meet some of the members of Coulson’s team.” looking down at you with kind, blue eyes was none other that Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. You thought you’d heard Jemma gasp but you weren’t sure you were breathing either. He sure did make an impression on people.


	7. Awkward Situations

Once the initial shock of seeing America’s hero wore off you and Jemma returned the greeting, while yours was a little quiet, Jemma’s was a little obnoxious. And by “a little” you meant a lot. 

“Captain Rogers,” she proclaimed loudly. “What an absolute honor to meet you! I have so many questions for you, when you’re not busy of course, so considering you’re quite busy now, with us obviously, do you want to schedule something in for later. This evening maybe? Not a date or anything, I would consider it more of an interview.” as she started to ramble on, you decided you should butt in, knowing her she could go on for hours.

“Jemma.” she turned and looked at you with that little expression of giddiness and confusion that you loved most about her. “I think Captain Rogers is more interested in your potential cure for Bucky.” you reminded her.

“Oh! Of course, I almost completely forgot! How rude of me!” she chastised herself. 

“Not a problem Dr. Simmons. However, if I may, before you start explaining the procedure,” he began turning to the bodyguards still surrounding us, “but I would love to know why this Agent is in handcuffs.” he questioned as he gestured to you.

“Well Captain, she’s a danger to the faculty, not to mention the structural integrity of this building. Here in Wakanda earthquakes are almost inexistent, this building isn’t meant to withstand the force of a major earthquake, which this thing is capable of creating.” he said, getting more heated with every word, not realizing his mistake until it was too late.

“Thing?” Captain Rogers retorted, “This woman has given her life for S.H.I.E.L.D., multiple times if I’m not mistaken, and most importantly she’s a person like you and me.” The Captain practically growled at the last statement.

“Of course Captain Rogers, the restraints will be removed at once.” he murmured, not daring to anger the Captain any more than he had already. A few seconds went by until one of guards came back with the key to the handcuffs, taking them off of you. As you rubbed your wrists, you saw Bucky in the corner of the hallway giving you a sympathetic look, of course it was sympathetic, he knew what it felt like to be treated as a monster. 

Once the tension in the room had died down, Jemma seemed to remember her explanation of the procedure. “Ah yes, where were we? The procedure! Right, of course! So my hypothesis is a little out of the box, and we’d have to find the best in the business, but it could possibly work. It’ll definitely take some time, though I’m sure that’s not a huge issue right now. The basic solution to fixing the problem, I believe at least, is as simple as hypnotism! Ingenious, really. If we can manage to train Mr. Barnes’ brain into hearing the individual words as different actions, completely unrelated to the Winter Soldier trigger, then we can build up the words together, to equal different actions, and so on and so on, sort of like a pyramid. We’d start with one word a week, training him to hear the word and associate it with a harmless action. Next we’d take two words, and then three, and four, until we have all nine words together. With enough training, saying these nine words will become a series of harmless actions. Maybe he could make us brownies, or even have these actions correlate to dusting. It’s simple in theory, of course, however with the right person, this could go off without a hitch.” she explained, entrancing Captain Rogers with every word. 

“That’s brilliant.” he said after a long silence. Looking at Bucky, he said a silent, “What do you think?,” to which Bucky replied with a silent, “Not bad.” “Dr. Simmons please follow one of these guards and feel free to get set up in your lab.” Captain Rogers said with a smile.

“Oh please Captain, just call me Jemma.” she said coyly.

“Alright Jemma, but please call me Steve.” he replied.

After watching this exchange you got tired quickly, visibly tiring from the events of the day. You yawned feeling your eyes getting tired, accidentally making eye contact with Bucky, you gave him a small smile, to which he started towards you. 

“Let’s get you to your room, this has been a long day, and you didn’t get much sleep last night.” he whispered into your ear. 

“Alright.” you smiled at how caring he was, even though you had just met. You followed him up to the guest rooms, him still guiding you with your hands entwined. “Spar tomorrow? 6?” you asked him with a smirk. 

“Sure doll, whatever you want. But I would love to get a name to work with.” he answered.

“Call me Daisy.” you said, feeling a bit ridiculous for not telling him your name sooner. 

“Lovely.” he smiled, “I’ll be waiting out here at 6 then.” he said, slowly stepping closer to you.

“Can’t wait.” you said looking up to him. 

As if time slowed, he bent down to capture your lips in a sweet goodnight kiss. Nothing fancy like before, just slow and simple. You both pulled away smiling. Bidding you goodnight, you stepped into the room, and let yourself be happy, for the first time in a long time. It felt really nice, you’d almost forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! The chapters might have to start coming every other day, however I'll try my best. Finding time to write is tricky!

**Author's Note:**

> Woot Woot, finally posting this.


End file.
